


Snoring

by Nny11



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora meets a cat, Awake Snoring, Catra has cat traits and purrs, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Glimmer and Bow are Supportive Friends, Misunderstandings, They Will Correct Anyone Who Calls It Purring In Front of Adora Forever, angst is minor, cats purr when content but also when injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny11/pseuds/Nny11
Summary: Catra snores, they all agreed it's the only explanation for the weird rumbling sound she makes. Even if she's not asleep. What else could it be?





	Snoring

Catra snores. Or at least that’s what she thinks it is, that soft rumbling sound from deep in her chest. The one that sometimes grows so large and loud that Adora doesn’t just feel it but hears it.

“But you aren’t asleep?”   
  
“Well what else would it be then stupid?”

It’s a solid argument when you’re seven, and before either of them know it, it’s just a fact. Everyone knows that Catra snores. Their squad knows that she does it sometimes when awake. Adora delights in it, after all, it is the cutest snoring she’s ever heard in her life. All bubbly and soothing and nice.

And every year Catra gets touchier about it. Her once lazy shrug and grin about it turning harsh and cutting. Colder and rougher until the snoring finally stops.

Almost stops.

Adora catches her a few times, curled up and in tears and snoring in hidden places. Little corners and under machines, never where darkness is too deep but never where anyone can reach her. Each time Adora makes sure to sit down as close as she can, sometimes talking, sometimes not. Eventually the snoring stops, and eventually Catra comes back out. Pale and puffy eyed, gingerly pulling herself up and out to the hallway. 

The snoring isn’t as cute when Catra limps along instead of wiggling with repressed laughter or grinning sleepily down at her.

She misses that. Watching Catra leap easily up onto her bunk, head tilting over the side with a soft smile as she snored until she fell asleep. She misses having Catra curl up with her back to back to do their homework, the soft snoring rumbling into Adora’s shoulder blades where they touch. She misses when it meant good things.

So it’s no wonder when Adora meets her first cat, she’s in love. He’s such a cute little thing with fluffy ears and tail just like- and he curls up in her lap and starts to rumble. 

She almost tears up, one hand gently petting along the cat’s side. “Aw, he’s snoring!”

Glimmer and Bow both grin at each other, chuckling as Bow says, “No, he’s purring.”

Adora glares at them a little. She’s not real annoyed with him, she’s just frustrated that he’s correcting her on this. She  _ knows _ what it is! “No. He’s snoring. It’s that awake kind of snoring!”

“Uh...what?” Glimmer chuckles, gently scratching at the cat’s little chin.

“Wait? Is this actually something I know and you two don’t?!” Adora’s eyes go wide and she grins, but never once stops petting, “Okay, so there’s two types of snoring. The regular kind when you’re asleep, but some people do it when they’re awake instead. Awake snoring...it’s softer, and well, I mean literally this. Catra did it all the time when we were kids!”

Glimmer looks confused but when Bow elbows her she jolts. Her mouth snaps shut as Glimmer nods her head. “Oh! Right! Awake snoring, how could  **we** have forgotten?” 

“Riiiiight, I totally forgot about that. Awake...snoring is definitely a thing!” Bow pauses before asking, “Wait, you said Catra does that?”

“Oh yeah, all the time when we were little! She grew out of it though. Well, mostly.”

They don’t say anything else and Adora only sheds a few tears when the cat retreats to a high shelf and refuses to come down. It’s not that she had a bad time meeting the little cat, it’s just- being there and hearing it again Adora just misses-

She just misses it.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
